


bribe

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Couch Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Lingerie, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Nancy's hoping she can convince Ned to stop going on quite so many business trips...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at my Nancy Drew fanfic tumblr, nancydrewdiary.
> 
> Prompt from fywritingprompts on tumblr: Write a story incorporating the following four words: lipstick, lust, loss, locked. [from the book, “642 Things to Write About” by The San Francisco Writers’ Grotto]

Nancy pressed the button on her key fob with her red-lacquered thumb to make sure her car was locked before she took two steps away from it. The parking deck was dim and shadowy, and she wasn’t really dressed for a quick getaway from any potential muggers.

She glanced down at her stockings and high heels before she adjusted the sash of her trenchcoat. Her stockings were whisper-thin, held up by garter ribbons, and her heels were stilettos. Under her coat and blue wool sheath dress, she wore a beautifully scandalous art nouveau lingerie set.

Ned was returning from a business trip, and she had rearranged her schedule to pick him up from O'Hare—and remind him why he shouldn’t stay away so long next time, in the process. Her lipstick was a wicked, deep burgundy red, her makeup flawless, and when she strode confidently toward the elevator and saw a man in a suit pass her going the other way, she saw the expression on his face and smirked as soon as he couldn’t see her anymore.

Judging by his response alone, she apparently looked like she might be heading to a very interesting appointment with some lust-crazed businessman just getting off a plane. With any luck, that was _exactly_ the way the night would go.

When she caught her own reflection, she felt pride and anticipation. She looked _good_. Bess had always believed that only the loss of a few pounds could help her achieve physical perfection, while Nancy had never felt beautiful, only mildly pretty. Then she had met Ned, and she had suddenly _wanted_ all those delicate, pretty things she had scorned before: the eyelash lace, the thin slippery silk, outfits meant to hug and emphasize her curves instead of disguise them. Ned loved to see her in them. He loved her in anything, but the desire she saw in his dark eyes when he looked at her in those moments, when all that separated them was thin silk or lace… she had known nothing more intoxicating.

She walked into O'Hare, her body already tingling; her wool dress was heavy against her breasts and their sensitive tips through the delicate lace of her flimsy bra, and her thong was low-slung. She was aroused thinking about seeing him again, thinking about how he loved to tease and fondle her when she wore a thong, how he loved to rip the fabric to shreds and pin her down, his mouth insistent against hers as he—

She didn’t see what it did to her, how alluring it made her look, when she was flushed and glowing, lashes low, looking through the crowd for the one man she wanted. Her grip tightened on the strap of her purse, the keys still in her pocket, and when she drew a breath, when her sensitive nipples brushed the silk lining of her dress through her bra, she shivered a little at the pleasure of it.

Ned hadn’t even taken the time to change out of his suit; he had taken off his tie and loosened the first few buttons of his shirt, and that made him look even more alluring. Their gazes met through the crowd, and his lips turned up.

She didn’t run to him. She glanced down and back up at him, through her lashes.

“Mmm. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

She allowed herself to smile as she gazed up at him. “If you think I am _now_ , I can’t wait to see how you feel once you see what’s under here.”

Ned slid his arm around her, touching the small of her back before his hand drifted lower. “Sounds like you might just need to be strip-searched, miss.”

“Thoroughly,” she returned with a grin.

They didn’t make it to the bed. They made it to the couch, wrapped around each other, one of his hands in her hair and the other snaked under her skirt, her fingers curled to grip his collar. “Fuck,” he murmured, fingertips brushing the thin strip of satin at the back of her thong. “Oh _yeah_ , baby…”

He rubbed his fingers deliberately against the arousal-damp triangle of fabric between her thighs, so thin he was almost in contact with her clit, and she unzipped his pants, sliding her hand inside to rub against his growing erection.

“Tell me how much you’ve missed me,” she moaned, nipping at his neck, leaving traces of her lipstick against his skin.

“Missed you like breathing,” he growled. “Mmm. Dress off. Everything else stays on… for now.”

She shrugged out of her coat, unzipped her dress and let it pool at her feet, then stepped out of it, watching him and enjoying every approving glance as he drank in the sight of her. By the time his gaze rose to her face again, he had already started pushing down his pants.

She climbed onto the couch, straddling his lap, and shuddered when he peeled the fabric of one cup down and suckled brutally hard against her nipple, sliding his other hand between her legs and fondling her clit through her panties. He slid the straps of her bra down but left the garment on, and when the join of her thighs came into contact with the tip of his erection, he brought his head up and gazed into her eyes.

“God, yes,” he sighed, thumbing the fabric away from her opening. When he stroked against her clit again she groaned and kissed him hard, her knees sliding apart so she could take him inside her.

She unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed against him, her hips rising and falling in urgent thrusts, and he kept fondling her, guiding her hips, teasing her clit.

When he finally groaned and gripped her hips, pressing her to him, she clung to him as she came, as she felt him surge and relax inside her. She rested her head against his shoulder, panting against his neck, as he sighed with pleasure.

“I’m trying to convince you to stop going on business trips,” she managed to gasp out. “So how’d I do?”

“Oh, honey. I’m not going to stop going on business trips. I love it too much.” He kissed her cheek. “All I have to do is sweet-talk you into going with me… especially if you’re wearing something like that.”

“So you like it?”

“I fucking _love_ it,” he told her, stroking her back as he gazed into her eyes. “And I’m going to unload the car, get naked, and lay you down on our bed, where we have plenty of space to work.” He gently plucked at one of her garter ribbons. “Eat out that sweet, wet pussy and lick your clit until you’re screaming at how good it feels. Bend you over our dresser and bury my fingers in that silky hair while I fuck you from behind. Strip you naked and tease you until you’re begging to ride me again. I know it’s a light itinerary, but I have been traveling all day.” His dark eyes were teasing, but still warm with desire.

She slowly brought herself back to her feet, watching the way his gaze dropped to her breasts as she unfastened and shrugged out of the bra, tossing it at him before she turned, giving him a fine view of her pert ass, almost bare in the thong, and her garters, stockings, and heels.

“Then we should probably get started,” she said, her voice a low, sultry purr, as she sauntered to the bedroom and he scrambled to follow.


End file.
